


Fly Me By The Moon

by AgenderAnarky



Category: DCU (Comics), Plastic Man (Comics), Shadowpact (Comics)
Genre: Agender Character, Cute, Fluff, ME? SELF-PROJECTING? Its more likely then you think!, Mention of Death, Other, Sweet, plastic man stans dont come for me this is for fun, sometimes love can be a god hating angel and a comedian made of plastic, talking abt stars, yknow just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderAnarky/pseuds/AgenderAnarky
Summary: Eel and Zauriel have a lovely moment together, talking about the stars.





	Fly Me By The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone get on my fucking galaxy brain level of shipping Zauriel and Plastic man   
This is the greatest take i've ever made dont @ me im right

The wind blew softly, rustling the leaves and the grass, the waves nearby crashing onto cliff hedges and large limestone larges whilst the stars twinkled above.

Zauriel took it all in, as they laid quietly on the grass, arms rested on their chest and eyes closed. The shadowpact and others were nearby, on excursions of their own, but that’s not relevant in this moment.

Suddenly, their peace was broken, a large rubbery hand waving across their face as a voice rang out jovially.

“Hey! Eagle eyes, baby, you with us still? Come back yet from wonderland?” Eel O’Brian joked, elongated neck staring down at them.

Saying nothing, Zauriel tried not to smile as Eel tried harder to passively gain their attention.

“Helllooooo? Moonlight of my life? Cherri of my soul? Gonna come back anytime soon? I'm so boreeed, all by my lonesome, without you here. You’re actively bullying me by not reacting, truly. A real bully you are.”

He huffed at the continued lack of attention, moving in closer. “Zauriiiiiiii-“

Finally, they cracked, laughing and grabbing Eel's squishy face to kiss him.

He gasped before grinning widely, enthusiastically wrapping them in a tight hug. “You’re back from the dead! Thank god, I thought for a second there i'd had to call up The stranger and try and bring you back.”

“You're such a dope.” Zauriel snarked playfully, gently running a hand through Eel's hair. “I've already died twice, i'm not repeating that mistake again.”

“Yea, well, you can never be _too_ careful...” He muttered ominously, before regaining his cheery attitude, prodding their forehead. “So what have you been thinking about all that time you've been away in your head?”

“Mm. Stars.” Gazing up, the stars above glisten and shine bright, forming intricate constellation across the sky.

“Aren’t you already one?” Eel teases, causing them to scoff lightheartedly. “Shut up. Flatterer.”

“It’s part of my charm.”

“But yea, been thinking about the stars a lot lately. They’re just... calming to me. Remember, how back in the League, I used to just sit outside the windows and watch the stars on end when nothing was going on?”

“Of course. During one of those moments was back when you first called my full name beautiful.” Eel sniffled in an exaggerated manner, forming a tissue out of his hand. “I remember it every single night..”

They hummed. “Look up there. Try and tell me if you can spot anything distinct in at least one of the stars.”

Eel squinted his eyes comically, stretching his neck far up in an attempt to try a better look. He was up there a few minutes, surveying the scene, before he dramatically plunged back down.

“That star. The one on the right.” He gestured to it, and Zauriel's eyes followed. “It’s got a slight pinkish and reddish hue, compared to the others. Reminds me of Laura, kinda.”

“I get what you mean.” Replying, they point to a new star. “I've always thought this one near the moon was intriguing..”

Their conversation continued long into the night, discussing various little differences and details they noticed in any stars above.

After a while, the topic was spontaneously changed, when Eel asked simply,

“Hey, do you ever think you could fly us to the moon? You know, fun little journey for the both of us, maybe meet J'onn at the watchtower?”

It was a joke, obviously, Eel wasn’t expecting any sort of serious response, they knew that perfectly fine, but it didn’t hold them back from immediately responding with,

“For you, sunshine, i'd do anything. Even fly you all the way to the moon, and back, if you want.”

He blinked, before his eyes turned into large hearts, heart beating out of his chest cartoonishly as he blushed and grinned silly.

“Ah, Eagle eyes, shucks... you sure do know how to treat a guy swell...”

“Only for you.” Zauriel smiled, and kissed him again tenderly.

(Unfortunately, their sweet moment was ruined by Laura popping in, and cracking fun at them for being such sappy idiots. Still worth it, though, in their mind.)


End file.
